Lovely Mutation
This is Part 1 and Part 2 will be coming. You should know this it is a two part episode. Plot Lighting get possessed by Vilgax. Vilgax and Lighting fuse together, making Vilgax control both bodies. Now that they are a ultimate lifeform, Vilgax will try to steal Ancientrix and destroy Flame Tennyson. While Flame,Gwen,and Rook, are on a vaction to Japan. Secrets will be unlocked. Something is going to change someone's life. No one will survive. Only one will survive. Synopsis Movie starts in a plane. Flame: *acts relaxed and has his eyes closed.* Finally were going to Japan! Rook; Yeah. Flame:Lighting didn't want to come because he said he was dealing with a demon. Whatever that means. Rook:Poor Lighting. Flame: But this will be the best vacation ever! Rook:*puts hand in the air* Woooo! Pilot:Quiet. Rook shuts up. Flame: But We will tell you how excited we are to go to Japan. THEME SONG REMIXED {Scene Changed} Vilgax Droid: Sir we completed the fusing machine. Vilgax:Yes! *grabs a switch* A pod comes down to the floor. The pod has Lighting in it, he is sleeping Vilgax: Ahh.. If it isn't Experiment 626. *goes into a pod* Lighting wakes up. Lighting:What the... Vilgax what are you doing to me?! Vilgax:Something i've should of done when I met you. Droid do your thing Vilgax Droid:Sir yes! The Droid pushes the button called Fuse. Vilgax & Lighting:RAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! Finally I am complete! ---- {Scene Ended} They are in the awsome city of Japan and they are in a taxi. Flame: Whoa Japan is so big! Gwen: I heard this is where anime was born. Rook:Yeah. Flame: I want to see Bleach. Look there's a lot of Hello Kitty store's. *points at them* A bunch of Fangirls start hiting the taxi. They are holding pen and a paper. They went crazy. Flame: Oh ma gosh we're under attack!* gasps* Gwen:No its just a bunch of fangirs wanting our autograph. *sigh* FanGirl1: Flame give meh a autograph! *bangs window harder* FanGirl 2: Rook!!! Rook: Okay. *tries to get out then gets blocked* Flame: -_- I'm tired of this. *turns into XLR8* XLR8: *gets Gwen and Rook out of the taxi by breaking through it* Taxi Guy:You will be paying for that! Gwen:You nearly killed us. XLR8: The Fangirls would have killed us. The gang heads to there hotels. Flame is playing NyanCat Revenge of the Memes. Flame:Aww I lost. *throws the video game control at the TV which braks it* Gwen: Flame!! Flame: Don't worry i'll just turn into Upgrade. *transformes into Upgrade* Upgrade:Watch this * Upgrade goes into the tv restoring it* Gwen: *not amused* ---- {Scene Changed} Vilgax Droid: We have found the location. Yesssss!! Bring him to me. I will extinquish him with all my might. (The Unknown Guy breaks threw the ship and goes into Japan) ---- {Scene Changed Again -_-} Rook:I'm detecting a hybrid in Earth, Flame:Yeah Yeah Yeah. Gwen: It would mean a villian will kill us. *The enemy breaks through the wall* Flame:O.< *Flame barfs* Rook:Who are you? You look very ugly. Vilgax/Lighting: I'm Vilgax you fools. I came here to get the Ancientrix. Flame: Never. I hope you die in a ugly a guy's mouth Vilgax. Vilgax Lighting: Fool. I am Lighting. Flame:We didn't ask you that. Vilgax Lighting:Oh..... But you will perish.*fires a sleep pod at the team* *transformes into Ripjaws* Ripjaws: Uh oh.. Why I...need.....w...a.ter.... *transformes into Way Big* Way Big:Ughh.... I'm stuck, cramped... *next episode comes up* Characters Flame Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Rook Viliians Vilgax Lighting Two Vilgax Droids Aliens used by Flame XLR8 Ripjaws Way Big Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Flame 10 Category:Movies Category:Flame 10 Category:Season Finales